robloxian_infofandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX TV Ad
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97dyt7MXWpoThe first, official ROBLOX TV advertisement. The ROBLOX TV Advertisements are a series of advertisements that advertise ROBLOX. These "Made for TV" commercials have yet to air across the United States, possibly due to lack of funds, but has aired in Miami, Philadelphia, and Salt Lake City.[1] First ROBLOX Commercial In the Spring of 2011, John Shedletsky contacted GollyGreg via Twitter to ask for assistance in building, filming, and shooting the "official" ROBLOX commercial. The project was originally planned to air on many major TV networks, but the decision was later changed due to the lack of marketing funds. The crew consisted of GollyGreg, Kuunan, NanuukoftheNorth, owen0202, TaslemGuy, BlueShamen, and Mattchewy. A "Super Rough Cut" version of the commercial was uploaded by Shedletsky on YouTube. Later, that same week, the finalized version was uploaded. As of January 2, 2012, the video has garnered over 3.5 million views, although ratings have been disabled. Places Shown in the First Commercial *Pillars of Pillage, by TimmyMcPwnage place and account did not exist at the time of recording *Cops and Robbers, by owen0202 *Crossroads, by ROBLOX *The Iron Cafe, by IronInforcer *Frost_Clan Frost Clan's Fort Wolf by Dignatio *The_Vaktovian_Empire Vaktovian Swampy Moon Outpost, by Vaktus hosted on the account ImperialVaktovia *Dance Party, by Kuunan *Ice World Base, by SonOfSevenless *After the Flash, by Chadthedestroyer2 *Land of the Silent Sun by SharpTH *ADVERTS *Hull Fair by Kennyking5 Criticism The old ROBLOX commercial repeatedly receives criticism from the ROBLOX community, especially on the ROBLOX Forums, about minor themes in the commercial (e.g. the narrator's voice & tone) and varies to harsher criticism. Many elements, such as the dancing scene, were not possible at the time of recording, leading to the theory that this was staged or edited. Also notable is that TimmyMcPwnage was not a real account in the commercial, effectively making this false advertising within the company. Trends The most popular video which dissects the advert, claiming that it is false advertising.The commercial sparked growing trends on ROBLOX. Quotes from the commercial, "IT'S FREEEEE!" being the most popular quote from the commercial, spun-off groups and "Sniped" Accounts alternate accounts/name snipes. The quote, "ITS FREEEEE!" has been heavily used in ROBLOX videos, providing proof to the false advertising involved. Errors *The first place and player shown on the commercial does not exist, but it was found out the both player and place exist,but the place was different than the original one. The issue was failed as ROBLOXians found the game. *Owen0202 exists but the place doesn't. *The vehicles on the next place doesn't work like that and the avatars are plain. *When the red car passed the green building, the Robloxian's face changed. *The third place is existing, but the player is real and also, at the time this video was released, there was no way to dance like the Players shown on the third place but it is a script in-game. *There are millions of players but some players are deactivated and some are alts, guests, noobs, and players that quit. It turned out they were just NPC's in the actual game. *At the end, it didn't show Builders Club, ROBUX, Tickets, gift cards, clothes, etc. Second ROBLOX Commercial A second 30-second ROBLOX commercial video was uploaded in August 23, 2012. As of January 2, 2013, the video has reached over 811,000 views.The announcer in the commercial first states in the video that "Millions of players are building on ROBLOX". Second, the commercial provides a 3D and actual appearance of a place that closely resembles the Eiffel Tower built by a player who is named Tom. Next, he shows Carbon131, who is named Alex, being credited for creating an experimental jet", with the place that is presented being Jet Wars: Advanced Battle, in which a red F-18 Hornet fighter plane flies over an archipelago and attacks a blue aircraft carrier. Afterwards, the announcer states that a user in ROBLOX whose real life name is Kim "built a first-person shooter", with a sniper scope aiming at a player wearing the Space Trooper Package and shooting and killing it, with the killed player spinning around. Finally, the announcer of the commercial states that "the players also built a medieval fortress, yacht racing game, urban deathmatch, cursed graveyard, tower defense, star fighter, coaster, railgun, dump-truck, RTS, wingsuit, RPG, tank, and killer robot." As soon as the announcer finishes the sentences, the stylized title "ROBLOX" appears with a lot of small red squares fading in in the white background. The announcer says "ROBLOX. What will you build? Roblox.com", with the sentence "What will you build?" fading out below the title and, eventually, a small ".com" to the right of the title. Errors *In some scenes, it doesn't show the actual game footage. *On the first scene, it was the real game footage but the skybox made in 2013, not 2012. *On the third scene, sniper scopes on ROBLOX do not work like that. *In the part where it shows what models players built, the models don't exist. *In the part where it shows the urban deathmatch, the buildings are white for unknown reasons. *In the tower defense part, a Minecraft TNT brick is shown. *In the Wingsuit part, the new water is shown. The new water didn't exist in 2012, it existed in late 2013. *At the end, the ROBLOX logo is outlined instead of showing the 2012–2014 ROBLOX logo. *In the commercial, the places have Dynamic Lighting although Dynamic Lighting didn't exist in 2012. Places Shown in the Second Commercial *Jet Wars: Advanced Battle *Ro-Quake DM17 - The Longest Yard *Nano Wars *Freeflight *The Tales Of Range's Cape RPG *Mega Miners References #↑ http://blog.roblox.com/2013/01/gollygreg-and-the-importance-of-choices/